1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child safety barrier or lattice for temporary blocking of openings in buildings, typically door openings, opening, the barrier including a plurality of lattice bars which extend between upper and lower cross members.
2. The Prior Art
Barriers of this type are known, e.g., from the applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,732, wherein a door is provided in one side of the barrier. The barriers may also be provided with a central door, as is known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,247. A somewhat different structure is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,146 which, in contrast to the two preceding patents, is not based on a frame which is secured in the opening.
In case of child safety barriers which block the children""s view, e.g. like the barrier of WO 93/05262, of the surroundings at the back of the barrier where various activities may take place which the children can hear and smell, the children have a natural urge to explore this. At the same time the children are aware that the barrier can be passed, since they see the older children and the adults do so. Attempts at forcing the barrier subject it to maximum loads, which, of course, it is desired to avoid to the greatest extent possible.
It is different with child safety barriers having an open lattice structure, here the children can directly see what is going on on the other side of the barrier. But here too the children can stress the barrier to some degree, e.g. by playing through the barrier with older children on the other side thereof.
The object of the invention, in case of child safety barriers having an open lattice structure, is to reduce children""s desire to force them. It is also desired that this can take place without interfering with the basic structure of the barrier, and without this weakening it, while additionally satisfying safety standards. If possible, it is desirable that the solution may also be used in connection with existing barriers.
The object is achieved according to the invention in that the barrier is provided with at least one plate-shaped section for units, e.g. with information, pictures, mirrors, baby alarms, music boxes, etc., said section being arranged to be secured in connection with the lattice bars and/or the cross members. This furnishing of the barrier with activity sections reduces children""s urge to try to force the barrier. Hereby, the stability of the barrier in emergency situations will be intact to a higher degree, as it has not been subjected to so many loads. In addition, the structure interferes as little as possible with the integrity of the barrier, and the section may moreover be shaped so as to allow replacement of the objects. It is evident that the sections may be shaped so that they may be subsequently mounted on existing barriers.
In a special embodiment, the section is provided in that the upper cross member or the lower cross member is formed with an eye-shaped opening for insertion of an object. With this solution in particular it is important that the upper cross member of the barrier maintains the mechanical strength or has even become stronger.
Preferably, the eye-shaped opening is symmetrical about a horizontal line, which is an advantage in terms of production. This solution is particularly suitable in connection with the lower cross member.
Another possible embodiment is that the eye-shaped opening is formed by a horizontal extent of the cross member and a curved element which extends therefrom. The curved element may extend above the cross member or below it. The former has the advantage that the lattice bars have the same length.
In another embodiment the plate-shaped element covers an area which replaces a plurality of lattice bars. This provides for an element which is larger than the distance between two lattice bars.
In a special embodiment, the plate-shaped element is transparent with pictures placed on parts of the element. This diverts children""s attention from what is going on on the other side of the barrier, while providing a more personal aesthetic impression depending on the picture.
The plate elements may be attached between the lattice bars in different ways. In one embodiment this may take place in that the plate-shaped element is secured between two lattice bars, and that the side edges of the plate-shaped element are concave for receiving the lattice bars. Alternatively, the plate-shaped element may be secured between two lattice bars, the lattice bars being compressed to concave faces for receiving the element.
In another embodiment attachment means may be arranged on the upper and lower cross members in the area with the plate-shaped element for additional attachment and stabilization of the element.
In a special embodiment, these may be formed by crescents with pins for receiving a corresponding hole in the plate-shaped element.